


Винная помада

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Это о красной помаде Джейн. Это о первых отношениях, которые так волнительны.
Relationships: Daria Morgendorffer & Tom Sloane, Daria Morgendorffer/Tom Sloane
Kudos: 4





	Винная помада

Джейн возвращается в свою комнату с двумя кружками кофе. Дарья стоит возле тумбочки и... вертит в руках ее тюбик помады.

— Дарья?

— Прости, не хотела рыться в твоих вещах. 

— Насколько я помню, помада лежала сверху, так что технически ты не рылась. Хочешь накрасить?

— Что? — Вся Джейн — это ее картины, серьги в ушах и помада винного цвета, и покушаться на одну из ее составляющих кажется кощунством.

— Накрась ею губы. Тебе пойдет, слово художника.

— Не думаю, что мне стоит.

— Сделай это, Дарья. Или я сделаю это сама.

Кружки отставлены на тумбочку, Джейн отбирает у нее тюбик помады. Открывает, выкручивает, помада жирно блестит в ярком дневном свете. Джейн близко, она подносит руку к ее лицу. Мазок по нижней губе, специфический косметический запах. Два мазка по верхней губе.

— Посмотришь на себя?

Она подает небольшое круглое зеркало на черной ножке. Дарья смотрит очень долго, словно пытается заглянуть внутрь себя. Губы выглядят непривычно, они красные и блестящие, как спелые вишни. Дарья ругает себя за избитое сравнение, что за пошлость, господи.

— Подарю тебе на день рождения такую же.

— Не неси чушь. 

Дарья поднимает руку, чтобы стереть помаду, но Джейн перехватывает ее.

— Оставь, Тому понравится.

— Не слишком ли будет напоминать о тебе?

— Мне-то напоминать о разрыве точно не стоило. Я еще не простила тебя за тот поцелуй.

— Но ты приняла наши отношения.

— Цени мое великодушие. Кофе? — Джейн подает ей одну кружку. На ней и без губ Дарьи следы от красной помады.

— Нет, спасибо, мне уже пора.

— Том должен заехать? 

— Должен.

— Срази его наповал, красотка.

Дарья не понимает. Она не понимает, что Том в ней нашел. Некрасивая, заучка, изгой. Эти эпитеты, как клеймо, при ней многие годы. Она не понимает, как Том мог бросить Джейн, такую красивую, крутую, интересную. 

Дарья подходит к двери, натыкаясь на Трента, который как раз заходит.

— Привет, Дарья.

— Привет, Трент.

— Клевая помада.

— Идея Джейн.

— Будь осторожна, сначала помада, а потом ты заменишь свою сестру в модном клубе.

— Только когда ад замерзнет. 

— Подвезти?

— Хочу прогуляться. 

— Тогда удачи.

Трент наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть ее в щеку. В былые времена она бы умерла от стыда и переживаний, но сейчас это нисколько не задевает ее душу. Теперь у нее есть Том, и она его... любит? 

Дарья идет по тротуару, как всегда, чуть сгорбившись. Мимо проезжают машины, и среди них — одна поразительно знакомая развалюха.

— Ты рано, — говорит она Тому вместо приветствия, когда тот останавливается и опускает стекло.

— Не мог дольше ждать, чтобы увидеть тебя. 

Она тронута. Да, она умеет переживать такие чувства.

— Кстати, клевая помада. 

— Никого не напоминает? 

— А должна?

Ей обидно за Джейн. Том встречался с ней так долго, а теперь не узнает ее помаду. Полный придурок, и угораздило же на такого запасть.

— Да так, одну актрису из сериала, который смотрит Квин.

— Ну я-то такое уж точно не смотрю. Не хочешь все-таки сесть?

Дарья забирается в машину, если это нечто вообще можно назвать машиной. Том целует, заставляя ее внутренне вздрагивать. До сих пор непривычно и страшно сделать что-то не так. На его лице остаются красные пятна.

— Я испачкала тебя. — Она принимается пальцами вытирать помаду с лица Тома, но только размазывает еще больше. И как Джейн целовалась с этим кошмаром на губах?

— Ты тоже испачкалась. 

— Думаю, нам стоит умыться, поехали ко мне.

Том заводит мотор. Ржавое корыто урчит и очень неохотно трогается с места. В пару минут они доезжают до ее дома.

— У вас что, сыпь?! — взвизгивает Квин. — Не подходите, это может быть заразно.

— Это всего лишь помада, — объясняет Том.

— Дарья не пользуется помадой, можете мне не врать. Не подходите ко мне!

Квин ретируется, оставляя их наедине. И слава богу.

— Ванная здесь. Мыло можешь брать любое, кроме розового, это Квин, а то еще подхватишь слабоумие. 

— Дамы вперед. 

Дарья склоняется над умывальником, а Том приобнимает ее сзади, и это так... странно. Между их телами словно пролетают молнии. Это значит... она становится взрослой? Дарья чувствует, как лицо начинает гореть. Она отходит от Тома, разрывая контакт, прячет лицо в полотенце. Ей так дико непривычно, что у нее есть парень, и они делают... всякое. Пусть до секса пока и не дошло. А если Том захочет? А она совсем не знает, как вести себя в постели. Ей страшно. Но этот парень ей очень-очень нравится, так что надо учиться всем этим штукам, которые сопутствуют отношениям. 

— Чем займемся? — спрашивает Том, отмыв помаду Джейн. 

— Я тут новую книгу прочла, Вергилия, можем обсудить.

— Мм, античная литература, хороший выбор. 

— Так что, идем ко мне? 

— Конечно. Но где-то в промежутке между сотой и двухсотой страницей ты подаришь мне еще один поцелуй. 

Они идут в ее комнату, и Том берет ее за руку. Это, разумеется, не объятия и не поцелуи, но тоже сорт интима, и Дарье от этого так волнительно. Это ее первые отношения, ей все в новинку, она просто не понимает, как можно оставаться спокойной при этом всем. Как у Квин получается каждый день ходить на свидания и заниматься всем этим? Как с Томом встречалась Джейн? Наверняка она не тряслась от простых прикосновений. Хоть бы Том ничего не заметил. 

И вот они в ее комнате. Будут говорить о литературе. Всего лишь о литературе, ты же можешь это, Дарья. Она убеждает себя собраться. Они с Томом много раз говорили о книгах, еще когда он встречался с Джейн, и это было так легко. Так почему же сейчас сложно? 

— Так вот, Вергилий... — Дарья открывает первую страницу книги. Руки холодные и влажные от волнения. Рядом с Томом ее внутреннее равновесие делает кульбиты. Так это и значит быть подростком и любить в первый раз?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8484496) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
